


I Hate Her!

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cussing, DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen, friend-cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al’s heart is broken, can Scorp help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Her!

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant, friend-cuddling  
>  **Author’s Notes:** This summary makes it sound so much better than it really is…oh well.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

“I fucking hate her!” Albus Severus Potter shouted as he paced in his bedroom. “I can’t believe she fucking did this to me!”

While the rest of his family was out doing some last minutes Christmas shopping, Albus had paid a surprise visit to Janae, only to find the Slytherin in the arms of another teenager. Now, hours later, the brunette was still yelling about it.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy sat quietly on his best friend’s bed, waiting for the other fifth year to calm down. He had arrived at Albus’s house and found the brunette pacing in his room, too furious to explain what happened. After listening to the other Gryffindor rant for a while, he learned of the situation.

“…fucking bitch!” Albus shouted, still pacing furiously. “I can’t stand her!” Suddenly he stopped walking and sat heavily on the bed next to his blonde best friend. There was a long moment of silence before the brunette covered his face with his hands and started sobbing.

Scorpius looked at his friend in shock for a few seconds, wondering how he managed to move from anger to sorrow so fast, before wrapping his arms around Albus and pulling him close. “Shh…” he soothed, rubbing the Gryffindor’s back softly.

They sat this way for a long time before Albus was able to get control over his emotions and stop crying. Finally, he looked up at his best friend with red eyes and said, “Thanks.”

“For what?” Scorpius asked, still holding the other boy tight.

“For being here.” He paused. “It just hurts so much.”

“I know,” Scorpius said soothingly. "My dad once told me that you’ll have many heart breaks, but you’ll find out that it was all worth it in the end.”

“I sure hope he’s right,” Albus said quietly, laying his head on Scorpius’s shoulder.

‘Me too,’ Scorpius thought to himself, ‘Me too.’


End file.
